Celosa yo? Ja
by Hinamori Amu XD
Summary: Ikuto regresa y se reencuentra con Amu todo bien hasta que llega una chica que le hace la competencia a Amu que pasara? Amu aceptara sus sentimientos por Ikuto? Amu luchara por su amor? a quien elijirá Ikuto? pasen y lean comenten pliiiiis
1. Chapter 1

**Shugo Chara no me pertenece ya que si lo hiciera Tadase ya hubiera salido del closet ^-^**

**Capitulo 1**

Una mañana una pequeña pelirosa recibía los primeros rayos del sol, se desperezo, se estiro, todo bien hasta que sintió la otra presencia en su cama- **IKUTO SAL DE MI CAMA-** dijo tirándolo al suelo- **hay Amu que tosca eres- **dijo bostezando, se deslizo suavemente y volvió a trepar a la cama abrazando a Amu por la espalda- **no crees que es muy duro tratar así a alguien que no tiene casa- **dijo captando el delicioso aroma del cabello de Amu, mientras forcejeaba que esta no salga corriendo – **IKUTO YA DEJAME, TU SI TIENES CASA- pero tu cama es calentita y me gusta que durmamos abrazaditos - NO ENCONTRASTE EN TU VIAJE A ALGUIEN MEJOR QUE MOLESTAR? – **dijo logrando pararse de la cama – **nadie tan sexi como tu- **a Amu se le subieron todos los colores – **has crecido mucho desde la última vez que te vi – **dijo acercándose –**q-qu-ien t-e m-manda a- la-rga-rgte por- 2 años – **la abrazo por la espalda – **pensaste en mi? – BAKA QUIEN VA A PENSAR EN UN HENTAY COMO TU- **dijo saliendo de su cuarto dando un portazo – **jaja aun eres una niña **

Que estúpido que es Ikuto, como me puede preguntar si pensé en el, claro que pensé en el en verdad lo había extrañado mucho y me puse muy feliz cuando llego ayer en la noche

**Flash Back**

Me encontraba terminando las tareas del cole- **hay no entiendo nada – FIGHT AMU-CHAN, FIGHT AMU-CHAN- **gritaba Ran con sus porras- **si Amu-chan tu puedes-desu- gracias chicas pero esto está muy difícil-**dije cerrando mis cuadernos-** AMU-CHAN A COMER- SI MAMÁ YA VOY**

Termine de merendar y subí a mi cuarto a buscar ropa para darme un baño, abrí el armario y me quede muda al ver que o quien estaba adentro- **I-IKUTO- **este estaba en mi armario con un brasier negro en su mano- **guau Amu que lencería mas sexi- ERES UN ESTUPIDO NEKO HENTAY- **grite roja quitándole la prenda de las manos- **ME PUEDES DECIR QUE HACES EN EL ARMARIO- **vi como Ikuto salía de él despacio y me tomo por la cintura pegándome a él – **quería darte una sorpresa- I-I-Kuto – yo te extrañé mucho mi pequeña hentay y tú?- **dijo mordiendo mi oreja- **B-BAK-A –NO HHAGA-GAS –EESO-** dije agarrando mi oreja, vi como se acostó en mi cama y me jalo quedando muy pegada a él en un abrazo – **en verdad extrañaba tu aroma- viniste mas hentay que antes verdad? – **Sentía la respiración de Ikuto en mi nuca y como me apretaba mas contras su cuerpo, no quería aceptarlo pero en verdad extrañaba estar así con el así que me resigne- **buenas noches Ikuto- buenas noches mi pequeña hentay**

**Fin del flash back**

En verdad estaba muy feliz de que haya regresado y aunque no lo aceptara cada vez que escuchaba algún sonido por la calle me giraba expectante con la esperanza de que sea él, al darme cuenta de lo que estaba pensando me puse roja a más no poder, ¿Por qué había extrañado a Ikuto? ¿Por qué en una instancia tuve miedo de que no vuelva a regresar? ¿Por qué me siento tan bien cuando esta junto a mi? Esas eran algunas de las preguntas que pasaban por mi cabeza – **Amu-chan – **la voz de Tadase saco a Amu de sus cavilaciones – **e ha hola Tadase-kun – te ves muy bien hoy Amu-chan-** dijo Tadase sonrojado – **e-gracias- vamos Amu-chan llegaremos tarde- **dijo tomándome la mano, es verdad porque yo estaría pensando a Ikuto si es a Tadase a quien amo no?

Las clases pasaron normales, y en la tarde me llamo Utau – **AMU TE CUENTO LA ULTIMA- si dime- adivina que IKUTO REGRESO- e ya lo sabía – que como?- el me visito ayer – ese IKUTO ES UN MALAGRADECIDO CLARO SU FAMILIA ES LA ULTIMA EN ENTERARSE DE LAS COSAS NO?- eh Utau tranquila – un momento eso significa que mi hermano durmió contigo no picarona – **me quede muda y me sonroje hasta los dientes- **jaja ese silencio que cosas pervertidas habrás hecho con mi hermanito ayer hentay – BAKA UTAU YO NO HE HECHO NADA CON NADIE Y PEOR CON ESE NEKO HENTAY – pues ponte pilas un hombre como mi hermano no se encuentra muy a menudo te lo podrían quitar – ja ya quisiera eso para que me deje de molestar – Amu Amu Amu solo te digo que nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta el día que lo pierde adiós – **que querrá decir Utau para mí sería mejor que Ikuto se consiga una novia para que me deje en paz aunque las cosas cambiarían si eso sucede pensándolo mejor quizás solo quizás desearía que él no consiga una novia…me pegue una cachetada en que estas pensando el es un viejo pervertido además tu ya tienes a tu príncipe pensé caminando a casa

Llegue a mi cuarto y ahí lo encontré acostado plácidamente en mi cama- **repito no tienes a quien más molestar? – hum no – hay Ikuto tu ya eres grande deberías tener a alguien que te guste – la tengo y la conozco muy bien- **no sé porque pero sentí una pequeña punzada en mi corazón- **q-q-uien- es – tu – **me sentí mucho mejor- **te hablo en serio – yo también- Amu yo te – I'm sexy and I know tuturutututuru (timbre del celular de Ikuto .) un segundo Amu moshi moshi- a hola Alice – **Alice? Quien era Alice? –**en serio me alegro – **porque se alegra – **con que hiciste cosas raras no hentay- **que le estaba haciendo bromas haber a ella era a la única que le hacía bromas – **si un gusto chau**

Ikuto termino de hablar por teléfono y vio como Amu apretaba a una de sus charas con sus manos (cuando llego ahí no se pero me estaba olvidando de las charas)**- e Amu estas bien – e a si no pasa nada-**dijo soltando a la chara rosa la que voló despavorida del cuarto-**en serio pareces enojada – yoooo no jamás pero no que no tenias a nadie- **yo solo alce una ceja- **no te hagas se ve que te gusta esa tal Alice- **Ikuto por la forma que escucho como hablaba Amu dedujo que estaba celosa tal vez no lo hacía conscientemente pero quería probar, se acerco sigilosamente y la agarro por la espalda y le susurro al oído - **¿estás celosa? –**

**YO celosa no me hagas reír-** dijo cruzándose de brazos- **pues pareciera que si- jum- **ella giro el rostro – **Amu no seas infantil recuera soy todo tuyo TODO tuyo (hay kyyyaaa que sexi)-** dijo mordiéndole la oreja - **HENTAY bueno yo no estoy celosa – entonces porque preguntaste – porque quería saber quién era la victima que andaba contigo – **dijo zafándose de Ikuto –**la victima? En verdad no te molestaría que yo anduviera con chicas – no – ni un poquito –**Ikuto poco a poco la arrinconaba contra la pared

**n-no- **dije nerviosa podía sentir claramente la respiración de Ikuto sobre mi –**tampoco te molestaría que la acariciara así?- **dijo tocando mi mejilla yo solo moví la cabeza en negación – **no que la tome por las mejillas y…- **vi como Ikuto me acercaba a sus labios ¡me iba a besar! Mi mente me decía corre pero mi cuerpo en cambio ¡si te mueves te mato! Poco a poco fui sintiendo los labios de Ikuto sobre los míos, al principio me beso suavemente, tenía las emociones a flor de piel no sabía porque pero no quería que este momento se terminara sentía como con su lengua lamia mis labios y yo inconscientemente abrí mi boca dejando que él la invada y le proponga guerra a mi lengua, yo solo me limitaba a revolver su cabello y acariciar su pecho, realmente yo no quisiera que esto se lo haga a otras, con este pensamiento y mi cara completamente roja Ikuto me pregunto- **tu quisieras que le haga esto a otra chica –**dijo mirándome, mi orgullo no me dejaba responder así que solo gire mi cabeza-** jaja aun eres una niña orgullosa- **dijo separándose y caminando hacia la ventana- **bueno hasta mañana mi pequeña – a-dios – a por cierto no sabes besar- eh?- **gire mi rostro sonrojada- **pero no te preocupes yo te enseñare-** dijo sonriendo solo como él lo sabe hacer y saltando por la ventana – **BAKA – **mi cabeza estaba hecha un lio así que ni bien lo vi alejarse me fui a dormir.

**Hay Amu – **dije caminando hacia mi casa, en eso suena mi celular- **moshi moshi – a hola Ikuto – Alice dime que paso – es que la universidad dice que no has alistado bien unos papeles y que si no los ves rápido puedes perder el año – que diablos acabo de llegar esos trámites duran tiempo – **recién me había reencontrado con mi pequeña niña y tenía que regresar no era justo- ** si tranquilo yo moví unos contactos y lo único que tienes que hacer es venir y firmar- en serio chuta gracias – de nada Ikuto- **bien si ahorita me voy mas o menos pasado mañana ya regreso perfecto, dijo Ikuto sonriendo y dirigiéndose al aeropuerto

Mientras tanto una chica rubia, y ojos verdes veía una foto- **tarde o temprano serás mío Ikuto-koi**

**;-)**

**;-)**

**;-)**

**Fin del capítulo 1**

**Y que tal les pareció? Bueno, malo, merezco la muerte? Comenten denme ideas lo que ustedes quieran por fis dejen sus reviews**


	2. Sentimientos

**Capitulo 2**

Amu se levanto y se extraño de no encontrar compañía en su cama-** que extraño- **dio vueltas en su cama y sintió que estaba acostada sobre algo, se levanto y vio una nota

Amu tengo que viajar por unos asuntos, regreso pasado mañana

No me extrañes mucho si?

Besos

Ikuto

PD: no hagas cosas pervertidas sin mi XD

**Otra vez se va – **dijo mirando la carta – **tranquila Amu-chan el va a regresar pronto- desu-**dijo Suu sonriendo- **si tienes razón- **en eso suena su celular – **moshi moshi – Amu estas libre- e si hola Utau que paso – es que estoy saliendo de uno de mis ensayos y te quería preguntar si querías salir de compras con migo, claro si no estás ocupada haciendo otras cosas con mi hermanito- **Amu se sonrojo enseguida- **baka no además ese neko no está, se fue – QUE OTRA VEZ CON MAS RAZON VEN Y ME CUENTAS TODO- pero Utau- **Amu no dijo mas ya que Utau le había cerrado el teléfono

Bajo a la cocina para avisarle que iba a salir a su mama-** buenos días mami – buenos días Amu-chan – ma voy a salir – **a la señora Midori le brillaron los ojos y se sentó frente a su hija- **aja tal vez podría ser con ese chico guapo de la otra vez?- **Amu se quedo pensando ¿chico? Que chico un momento chico guapo no podía ser Iku..- **NO MAMÁ NO VOY A SALIR CON IKUTO- hay Amu ya estás en esa edad además recuerda que te lo pueden quitar – q-q-u-itar?- claro haber aceptémoslo el muchacho es muy guapo, caballeroso y aparte…**Midori se acerco al oído de Amu y le susurro- **es súper sexi- MAMÁ EN QUE RAYOS ESTAS PENSANDO- **dijo Amu parándose y saliendo de la casa corriendo

Por Dios su madre estaba loca por decir esas cosas, además que le importaba a ella de que le quiten a Ikuto al fin y al cabo ella no sentía nada por él, llego donde se encontraba Utau y comenzaron su recorrido, pasaron por muchas tiendas de ropa, zapatos, joyas, en fin se compraron medio mal – **uf que cansado es comprar- **dijo Utau sentándose en una banca del parque- **Utau si hubiera sabido que me cargarías de empleada no hubiera venido- **dijo tirando como 20 bolsas que tenia enzima – **hay Amu no seas así- ushh estoy cansada – oye son muy bonitas no? – **Amu y Utau se giraron donde habían 2 chicos que las miraban- **si a mí me gusta la rubia – no la pelirosa esta mas sexi- **Amu solo escuchaba sonrojada- **tendrán novios?- hum no lo creo ven vamos – **a lo que se iban a levantar Utau tomo su celular – **hola Kukai-koi – **Amu alzo una ceja- **jajaja si yo también te amo chau- chuta tiene novio – claro pues una chica tan linda dudo que este sola- si mejor vámonos**

**Que fue eso- **pregunto Amu viendo como se alejaban los chicos- **nada no tenía ganas de pelear con babosos- pero y si te descubrían que no estabas hablando con nadie?- **Utau bajo la cabeza sonrojada- **no me digas que…- **dijo Amu emocionada, Utau solo sonrió – **en serio KYAAAA tienes que contármelo todo- ya pero vamos a un lugar más tranquilo**

Amu y Utau llegaron a una cafetería y tomaron asiento, Utau muy sonrojada le conto todo con lujo de detalles- **y así es como Kukai y yo somos novios- te felicito amiga – hay cierto cuéntame lo que paso con el estúpido de mi hermano- pues nada me dejo una nota de que tenía que armar unos asuntos- asuntos?- **dijo Utau pensativa- **dime Amu Ikuto hizo algo extraño ayer – jum mas extraño de lo normal….** Amu comenzó a recordar y se le vino algo a la mente "la llamada" …**si ayer a Ikuto lo llamaron por teléfono – quien? – hum era una mujer – UNA MUJER- **dijo Utau levantándose de golpe ocasionando que todos los de la cafetería se les queden mirando – **jejeje ahora una mujer verdad?- si creo que se llama Alice – y que más paso, como se comporto mientras hablaba – hum normal – especifícame normal, la insulto – no – le hablo con mala cara – no – tenía una voz fría- no, por eso te digo estaba normal como si hablara con nosotras- **Utau se cruzo de brazos – **no, no, no esto no me gusta es muy extraño – en que piensas Utau?- pienso que quizás pueda ser…- Flas informativo- **Amu se giro a ver el televisor- **esta mañana se ha cachado infraganti en el aeropuerto a la famosa modelo Alice López, junto al violinista Ikuto Tsukiyomi-** Amu y Utau se quedaron heladas al ver una foto de Ikuto sonriéndole a una rubia al parecer a esa tal Alice- **nuestros camarógrafos los siguieron y según testigos estos lucían muy acaramelados tomados de las manos, ¿será esta la nueva conquista del sexi violinista? No estamos seguros pero de lo que si es que esta sería la pareja del año miren nada mas- **comenzaron a pasar fotos de Alice e Ikuto en una cafetería mientras Alice le daba de comer a Ikuto, otra que salían tomados de las manos y otra que desde el ángulo en la que se la tomaron parecía que se estuviesen besando, Utau se quedo muda al ver esa fotografías, y Amu sentía como su corazón se estrujaba mientras las lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas, eso no podía ser cierto, Ikuto no podía estar con otra chica, pero si lo fuese porque le dolía tanto, porque sentía que se iba a desmallar en ese instante

Utau estaba anonadada cuando termino la programación no podía ser que su hermano anduviese con otra, según ella tenía entendido el amaba a Amu daría todo por ella y ahora pasaba esto, se preocupo de que su amiga no decía nada, giro su rostro para verla y esta se encontraba con la cabeza agachada y pudo ver un rastro de lagrimas en la mesa- **A-Amu-chan estas bien –**no obtuvo respuesta- **no te preocupes esos programas viven mintiéndole a la gente- tengo que irme- **vio como Amu se levanto de la mesa- **Amu- lo siento pero no me siento bien nos vemos mañana si- **dijo fingiendo una sonrisa para salir corriendo del café- **Ikuto te juro que si eso es verdad te las veras conmigo- **dijo saliendo atrás de su amiga

Amu salió del café con el alma hecha pedazos, escucho como Utau le gritaba pero ella solamente corrió más rápido, llego a su casa y subió llorando las escaleras, se tumbo en su cama y ya no pudo aguantar más, las lagrimas no dejaban de salir y era aun peor el dolor que le apretaba el corazón, las charas la vieron llegar en ese estado y pensaron que era mejor dejarla sola-**porque Ikuto ERES UN ESTUPIDO- **decía mientras tiraba las almohadas al piso, como Ikuto pudo hacerle algo así? Sabiendo que ella lo ama… no yo no lo amo, Amu se acostó hecha bolita abrazando una almohada, se formo una sonrisa en su rostro mientras una lagrima caía- **además esto fue culpa mía por decirle que busque una novia-** es verdad ella misma le había dicho que se buscase a alguien mejor que molestar, pero ella lo había hecho sin pensar, en verdad ella no le gustaba de que él se fije en otras, a quien engaño yo quería ser la única para él, dije apretando mas la almohada a mi cuerpo, la cual era la que Ikuto siempre usaba y tenía su aroma, en verdad al principio decía que estaba enamorada de Tadase pero no lo estoy, yo lo quiero mucho pero no lo amo, en cambio a Ikuto..- **soy una tonta- **dije volviendo a llorar más fuerte, en cambio a Ikuto lo amaba, si lo amaba ya lo había descubierto hace mucho pero simplemente no lo quería aceptar, seamos realistas que tenia ella que podía enamorar a Ikuto? Absolutamente nada, el podía tener a la mujer que quisiera cuando quiera y ella solamente era una niña tonta que aparentaba una mentira para ocultar sus sentimientos Ikuto varias veces le había dicho que la amaba pero ella lo rechazaba inmediatamente- **quizás ya se canso de mi- **dijo recordando las fotos donde aparentemente estaba feliz con esa tal Alice, pero en fin que podía hacer ella, si nada, tragarse sus sentimientos y hacer como si nada eso era todo, aunque se le rompa el corazón tenía que aceptarlo y sobre todo dejar de amarlo ya que para que le serbia eso ahora si al final ya lo había perdido, ahora entendía las palabras de Utau y su madre-** Ikuto – **dijo cerrando los ojos- **yo..te amo- **dijo quedándose dormida

Amu se levanto con un terrible dolor de cabeza miro el reloj y eran las 6 de la tarde, Dios había dormido casi un día, se quedo sentada en el filo de la cama, pensando que iba a hacer cuando Ikuto regresara con su novia, saludarlo? Darle sus bendiciones? A quien engañaba solamente se iba a partir internamente, Amu escucho las cortinas abrirse, no necesitaba girar el rostro para saber quién era- **Amu-** son darse cuenta ya las lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas.

**;-)**

**;-)**

**;-)**

**Fin del capítulo 2**

**Y les gusto chan chan chan chaaan que pasara? Que le dira Amu e Ikuto? Se peliaran se besaran léanlo en mi próximo capitulo **

**Comenten pliiiiiiis**


	3. Corazones rotos

**Capitulo 3**

**(esto es sobre lo que paso con Ikuto en su viaje XD)**

Termine de hablar con Alice y me dirigía al aeropuerto, pero claro antes tenía que avisarle a mi pequeña peli rosa, hice chara nari con Yoru y fui saltando por los tejados hasta su balcón

Entre sigilosamente por su ventana y me quede embelesado viéndola dormir, se la veía tan inocente, delicada, pareciera que con tocarla se iba a desarmar, me quede unos instantes parado en el alfeizar de la ventana admirándola, como podía haber una criatura tan hermosa, su pequeña figura en esa diminuta piyama que dejaba muy poco a la imaginación, su cabello que se esparcía libremente en su cama, sus mejillas sonrojadas y esa boca, esos labios que daban ganas de volver a probar, con toda mi fuerza de voluntad tome un papel de su escritorio y le deje una nota al lado de su almohada, me acerque y no pude aguantarme y le deposite un beso en su frente- **nos vemos mi pequeña hentai (gracias cecelove 123) – **y sin más salí en rumbo hacia el aeropuerto

El viaje fue súper aburrido, entre los intentos de hacerme reír de Yoru y los cuchicheos de unas chicas que se sentaron al lado mío, en fin llegue al aeropuerto y ahí me estaba esperando Alice, sonreí al recordar como la conocí

**Flash back**

Me encontraba con Yoru en un restaurante y escuche como alguien tocaba un violín, lo hacía muy bien así que decidí acercarme a donde provenía el sonido.

llegue a una fuente y en una esquina se encontraba una chica idéntica a Utau solo que con ojos verdes, me quede en silencio por un momento escuchando la melodía hasta que ella se dio cuenta de mi presencia – **q-q-ue –ha-ahces –a-aquí- **dijo volteándose sonrojada- **escucho - -p-peues n-o puedes escuchar- porque? La ciudad es libre- s-si pe-pero- **me seguía acercando sigilosamente guau hace tiempo que no me divertía así, la actitud de esa chica me recordaba mucho a la de Amu – **BASTA- **vi como de su bolso salía una chara con cabello rubio recogido con un broche parecido a una clave de sol, con un vestido suelto blanco y grandes ojos azules- **NADIE LE HABLA ASI A ALICE-CHAN- **yo solo alce una ceja y la tome por el pequeño vestido- **SUELTAME BAKA- **forcejeaba la pequeña chara-** Mina tranquila, puedes verla? – si yo también tengo un chara – mucho gusto nya- **dijo Yoru saliendo y tomando la mano de la chara liberada-**jum – **dijo yéndose al hombro de Alice- **no confió en estos sujetos, vámonos Alice –**

Al dia siguiente comenzaba con mis clases de música en el conservatorio así que fui temprano, cosa muy rara de mi, y me senté en el aula- **TU-** a lo que me gire vi a Alice al frente mío- **TU que haces aquí – lo mismo digo – pues yo estoy estudiando violín - yo también – en que clase estas – en esta no es obvio?- **dije sonriendo ella solo se sonrojo- **idiota-** dijo sentándose a mi lado

Así pasaron los días meses y Alice y yo nos volvimos buenos amigos, quizá porque su forma de ser era muy parecida a la de Amu, pero en fin yo solo la veo como mi amiga, como mi hermana, ya que solo hay una chica a la que amo y su nombre es Hinamori Amu

**Fin del flash back**

Vi como se acerco corriendo hacia mi- **hola Ikuto-kun- **dijo sonriéndome- **Alice-**dije devolviéndole la sonrisa

Fuimos de aquí para allá por esos papeleos, en uno de los lugares Alice me sorprendió agarrándome la mano, no me molestaba pero tampoco me agradaba, disimuladamente logre que me soltara al parecer no se dio cuenta, terminamos con los papeleos y llegamos a un café, pedimos cada uno la comida y nos sentamos a comer, yo pedí un helado de chocolate con fresas y ella un helado de vainilla.

Me detuve a pensar que estará haciendo mi pequeña niña en estos momentos, quizá este almorzando, dándose contra el escritorio por no entender la tarea o bañándose, sonreí ante esa idea, estaba tan metido en mis pensamientos hasta que sentí una cuchara con helado de vainilla en mi boca- **guau despertaste, tan aburrida soy?- **dijo Alice con la cuchara en la mano, me limpie la boca con la manga de la camisa y negué- **no solo pensaba- en qué? – en ella-**dije sonriendo- **en Amu- **dijo tranquila- **dime Ikuto tú la amas?- no tienes idea**- dije mirando por la ventana, se me hizo raro de que Alice no dijera nada y al voltearme la encontré cabizbaja con sus manos empuñadas en sus muslos – **Alice estas bien?- si ya vámonos- **me levante a pagar y al salir la encontré sentada en una banca, me senté al lado de ella y me tomo la mano, como auto refleja yo la quite-** porque?-**dijo con con la cabeza agachada-**porque la amas a ella y a mí no – **yo solo alce una ceja, no pude moverme ya que Alice se me tiro enzima y me beso, yo solo abrí los ojos desmesuradamente y la aleje de mi- **QUE HACES-**dije enojado y limpiándome los labios, ella solo sollozaba sentada-** yo te amo Ikuto- PERO YO NO Y LO SABES, NO TE AMO, entiéndelo por favor-**dije arrodillándome a su altura- **yo te estimo mucho, tu eres como mi hermana pero lastimosamente no te amo, eres muy bonita pronto vas a encontrar un chico que te ame como yo encontré a Amu- AMU AMU AMU-**dijo levantándose furiosa-** SIEMPRE ES ELLA, SIEMPRE, PORQUE NUNCA ES ALICE SI AMU NO EXISTIERA TU QUIZAS ESTUVIERAS ENAMORADO DE MI TE ABORRESCO HINAMORI AMU-**dijo saliendo corriendo, yo solo me tire a la banca exhausto- **estas bien Ikuto-nya?- si Yoru ven ya es hora de regresar- **

En el avión pensé sobre lo que había sucedido, como no me di cuenta de que ella pensaba eso sobre mi? No es mi culpa ser tan condenadamente guapo y sexi pero yo solo la veía como mi amiga, es verdad con ella me sentía a gusto y eso era muy difícil de lograr, pero no sentía lo que siento cuando estoy con Amu, no sentía esa felicidad al verla ni mis hormonas subir hasta el techo por alguna acción inocente que ella hacía, era simple a Amu la amaba a ella no

Con mis reflejos felinos logre llegar hasta su ventana, me asegure de que estuviera en su cuarto y entre sigilosamente por su ventana

**Amu-**me quede plasmado al verla, Amu estaba llorando y en su mirada reflejaba un odio y rencor enorme, no me pude mover de donde estaba no podía dejar de observar como las lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas, comencé a preguntarme sobre quién era el maldito que le había causado ese dolor y que si lo llegara a encontrar lo mataría, nadie, absolutamente nadie hace llorar a mi niña, di un paso hacia delante- **NO TE ACERQUES-** grito Amu, yo me quede mudo, ¿Qué no me acerque? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué paso en el transcurso de tiempo que me fui? Me seguí acercando- **BASTA ALEJATE- **seguía gritando Amu mientras me acercaba, no sabía qué hacer para que dejara de llorar así que solamente pude abrazarla-**SUELTAME IDIOTA-** gritaba mientras se sacudía entre mi brazos- **SUELTAME TE ODIO IKUTO-**dijo parando de luchar y llorando en mi pecho agarrando mi camiseta-**TE ODIO TE ODIO TE ODIO te odio, Ikuto- **yo solo escuchaba apretándola más contra mi pecho, hasta que se tranquilizo, la separe de mi y tome su rostro para que me mirara, ella solo la evadía, cuanto me dolía eso, mi corazón parecía que no lo soportaría mas, logre que me mirara pero no fue una buena idea para mi salud emocional, ella me lanzo una mirada de profundo resentimiento y odio la cual solamente iba dirigida a mí, yo era el que la había hecho ponerse así, pero no sabía porque- **¿por qué?-** soltó Amu en un hilo de voz – **porque regrésate- **yo solo la miraba- **me quieres restregar tu felicidad en la cara- de que hablas?- **ella rio secándose las lagrimas-** no te hagas el tonto Ikuto – **yo solo me limitaba a observarla- **en fin es culpa mía por crearme falsa ilusiones, espero que seas feliz con Alice- **dijo fingiendo una sonrisa

**;-)**

**;-)**

**;-)**

**Fin del capítulo 3**

**Chan chan chan chaaaaan que tal?**

**Como reaccionara Ikuto, **

**Amu se habrá dado por vencida?**

**Alice se quedara con los brazos cruzados?**

**Subirá el precio del pan?**

**Léanlo y averígüenlo en el próximo capítulo de Celosa yo? Ja**

**Gracias por todos sus comentarios **

**Y comenteeeen**


	4. reconciliacion

Hola! Aquí con el nuevo capítulo en serio sé que me quieren matar ya que me demore un poquito en subir el capitulo, lo que paso es que estuve en exámenes y como buena estudiante responsable que soy XD tenía que estudiar, bueno espero que les guste y lean mis otros fics

**Capitulo 4**

No podía creer lo cínico que podía llegar a ser Ikuto, como se atrevía a venir a mi cuarto después de todo lo que había pasado-** Amu en verdad no te entiendo- Ikuto por favor no quiero terminar peleando contigo así que sal de mi cuarto- **dije apretando mis puños- **no hasta que me digas porque estas así, dime alguien te hizo daño-**

gire mi rostro y lo vi ahí parado con rostro de preocupación en frente de mi, en verdad no se había dado cuenta lo mal que me hacia estar cerca del?-** Amu yo- **dijo poniendo su mano en mi hombro la cual quite rápidamente- **NO LO ENTIENDES VERDAD TU ERES EL QUE ME ESTA DAÑANDO-** dije estallando en llanto- **TU Y TUS ACCIONES, TU Y TU FORMA DE SER CON MIGO CONFUNDIENDOME HACIENDOME CREAR UNA PELICULA EN MI CABEZA CUANDO EN VERDAD TU SOLO TE REIAS DE MI- **vi como Ikuto solo me miraba sorprendido-** HACIENDOME CREER QUE ..haciéndome creer que te gustaba, cuando en realidad solo jugabas conmigo-**dije cayendo de rodillas-** Amu yo-** -** Ikuto lárgate- no – por favor ya no quiero sufrir mas-** dije volviendo a llorar, sentí como me abrazaba fuertemente mientras yo solo me limitaba a llorar – **Ikuto no lo hagas mas difícil, ya no quiero salir lastimada- Amu te juro que no sé porque estas así, pero si te hice algo malo perdóname, además yo nunca haría algo que pudiera dañarte-** dijo apretándome más contra su cuerpo- **eres un mentiroso, ya no te voy a creer – yo nunca miento y peor a ti mi niña- si lo hicistes me dijistes que te gustaba pero en verdad tu solo jugabas con migo-** Ikuto dejo de abrazarme y me tomo por las mejillas- **no sé que habrá pasado pero nunca dudes de eso- **desvié la mirada pero él me tomo con más fuerza de las mejillas obligándome a mirarlo – **la verdad no se que habrá pasado en los días que me fui pero nunca dudes algo Amu-chan- **dijo acercándose a mi- **yo te amo –**

sentí como sus labios se acercaron a los míos y los besaba dulcemente, quería resistirme pero ya mi cuerpo no me funcionaba, los besos de Ikuto me enloquecían hasta perder consciencia, en verdad yo si estaba enamorada de él y si lo de Alice era cierto por lo menos quería disfrutar de ese beso, Ikuto subió un poco más la intensidad del beso haciéndome sentir miles de sensaciones que estremecían mi cuerpo, Ikuto se separo de mi y beso mi frente- **Amu por favor dime que te hice- **dijo en tono de suplica- **Alice- Alice? Que tiene ella que ver en esto – tú te la encontraste en tu viaje verdad – si ella me fue a recoger al aeropuerto- **sentí una pequeña punzada en mi corazón – **dime tu amas a Alice- **vi como alzo una ceja y me miro atentamente- **de donde sacaste esa tontería – ayer en un café pasaron una noticia sobre ti y Alice donde pasaron fotos de ustedes juntos, y en verdad se los veía muy bien así que pensé que estas con ella- **dije mirándolo, vi como una sonrisa se formo en sus labios – **así que de eso se trataba- **dijo acercándose a mi – **es verdad yo formaría una buena pareja con Alice- **sentí como si algo se rompió en mi pecho- **pero yo no la amo – no estás enamorado?- si lo estoy- **dijo tomando mi barbilla – **estoy enamorado de una chica muy guapa, risueña, pervertida y sobre todo celosa, te suena a alguien?- **dijo mirándome con esos ojos que me derretían- **celosa yo? Ja no me hagas reír – **se acerco mas a mí y comenzó a pasar su nariz por mi cuello lentamente – **hay mi pequeña hentay te lo diré de una forma más clara a mi no me interesa Alice, es verdad que la conozco hace tiempo y somos buenos amigos pero de ahí nada mas ya que yo solo tengo ojos para ti Amu-chan, no deberías dejarte llevar por la prensa- **me volvió a tomar del mentón y deposito un casto beso en mis labios- **me entristece un poco saber que dudaste así de mi, en verdad creíste que te iba a abandonar después de todo lo que hemos pasado? – bueno Alice es una chica muy hermosa, una mujer hecha y derecha que esta a tu altura en cambio yo solo soy una niña que se deja llevar por rumores- quien dijo que no estás a mi altura, al contrario yo soy el que no soy digno de ti – **escuche como mis padres llegaban a casa- **creo que tengo que irme- **dijo Ikuto levantándose, - **espera Ikuto- **dije jalando su camiseta- **no te vayas, prométeme que no me dejaras sola – **Ikuto se arrodillo ante mí y me sonrió- **te lo prometo, ven vamos a dormir-** Ikuto me llevo a la cama y se acostó alado mío abrazándome- **hey porque me abrazas?- **dije sonrojada – **no dijiste que me quede aquí contigo – **dijo entrelazando sus piernas con las mías- **si pero no así en mi cama neko hentai!- jaja Amu cuando maduraras- **dijo dándome un beso en la nuca-** buenas noches Amu-koi – eeh si claro**

La luz del día molestaba mis ojos obligándome a abrirlos completamente, sentí una respiración en mi nuca al principio me sobresalte pero me tranquilice al recordar de quien, era me gire dentro de los brazos de Ikuto quedando frente a frente con su rostro dormido, parecía tan inocente, cosa que en el nombre IKUTO TSUKIYOMI no quedaba, sus largas pestañas, su perfecta nariz en verdad yo amo a Ikuto, me alegro de que lo de Alice solo haya sido un malentendido, yo no hubiera podido soportar la idea de que Ikuto estuviera con otra, no después de vivir tantas cosas y emociones con él, en verdad yo amo a este neko hentai, pensé mientras esbozaba una sonrisa- **sabes que mirar a la gente dormida y sonreír es cosa de pervertidos?- ahhh I-ikuto estabas despierto- **el sonrió y gateando me arrinconó contra el espaldar de la cama- **me olvide de preguntarte algo ayer- **dijo mirándome de una forma tan pero taaaaan sexi que..oh por kamisama en que carajo estoy pensando – **que cosa – **sentí como Ikuto me tomo del mentón dándome un apasionado beso al cual no me pude resistir, últimamente no me pongo tan tensa en este tipo de situaciones pero claro aun no puedo controlar que mi cara este mas roja que un tomate-

**quieres ser mi novia?- **dijo dejándome de besar, iba a responder cuando- **que digo ya eres mi novia-** dijo volviéndome a robar un beso- **p-per-pero si yo no he RESPONDIDO NADA- **Ikuto volvió a acercar su cara a la mía- ** entonces no quieres?- b-bu-en-no n-ono –es- q-qu-e –nono –quqieria- jajaja bueno si es asi- **dijo susurrándome al oído- **hasta más tarde Amu-koi- **dijo mordiéndome la oreja-**HENTAI- **lo vi como se despidió y salto por la ventana- **Ikuto**

Pasaron los días y estos se ponían cada vez mejor yo ya era la novia oficial de Ikuto Tsukiyomi, este hasta había ido a hablar con mis padres mi madre salto de alegría mientras mi padre pego el grito al cielo, pero con unas amenazas de mi madre tuvo que aceptarlo, mis charas estaban tan alegres como yo y cuando se lo dije a Rima y a Nadeshiko solo me dijeron "ya era hora" Ikuto seguía siendo el mismo pervertido de siempre ya que ahora que éramos novios como que habían subido un poco de tono sus bromitas pero igual me sentía de maravilla y espero que esta felicidad no vaya a acabar

**Señorita Alice aquí están las fotos que me pidió- **dijo un hombre entrando a una oficina donde se encontraba una rubia mirando por la gran ventana- **muy bien Takumi tu tan eficiente como siempre- **Alice tomo las fotos y las tiro al tacho de basura por las mismas- **Takumi la seguiste como te pedí – si señorita- dígame ella tiene alguna relación con Ikuto- lamento informarle que ellos ya son novios-señorita- **dijo Takumi ayudando a levantar a Alice la cual había caído de rodillas al piso- **no no puede ser porque Ikuto y esa mocosa- señorita Alice –SUELTAME IDIOTA-** dijo Alice lanzando las cosas de su escritorio- **LARGATE AHORA- pero señorita – QUE TE LARGUES SI ES POR EL DINERO NO IMPORTA YA CUMPLISTE CON TU TRABAJO PARA MI PASA POR TU PAGA A LA OFICINA DE MI PADRE PERO VETE- lo siento, en verdad señorita- **dijo Takumi saliendo de la oficina – **porque, porque todos me quieren lastimar- tranquila Alice- **dijo Mina saliendo de su huevo y posando sus manitas en la mejilla de Alice – **nadie me quiere, soy alguien inservible sin Ikuto no tengo por quien pelear – Alice no digas eso – ya no sé ni porque estoy viva- **Alice vio como Mina se puso pálida de repente- **Mina que sucede- Alice-** Alice vio como Mina regreso a su huevo y en este se marco una x- **no Mina tu no me dejes, no quiero estar sola- **dijo tomando el pequeño huevo entre sus manos-**ES VERDAD MINA A NADIE LE IMPORTO NI A TI NI A NADIE POR ESO ME ABANDONAS Y TODO POR ESA MALDITA MOCOSA LOS ODIO A TODOS, ODIO A HINAMORI AMU- **dijo golpeando el escritorio -** pero no importa Ikuto será mío no me interesa a quien tendré que pisotear para cumplirlo- **dijo esbozando una maléfica sonrisa y con mirada gélida, dejo el huevo en su bolso y tomo el teléfono- **Buenos días necesito un vuelo para esta misma tarde – si claro destino?- Japón**

Te arrepentirás de haber nacido Hinamori Amu

**Fin del capítulo 4**

;-)

;-)

;-0

Chan chan chan chaaaaaaan que pasara,

Porque el huevo de Alice se volvió negro?,

Que le hará Alice a la pobre de Amu

Amu e Iluto permanecerán juntos?

Escribiré rápido el próximo capítulo?

Cuando regresara Mambru de la gerra?

Léanlo y averígüenlo en el próximo capítulo de celosa yo?ja

Comeeeeeeeeenten plis (si no comentan, no subo el nuevo capítulo)

En fin lo siento otra vez por la demora, el siguiente tal vez demore tambien ya que me voy de viaje pero en fin no me abandonen

A no sabía a quién contárselo así que se lo digo a ustedes exactamente ayer en mi colegio vi a un chico idéntico a Ikuto, estaba guapísimo el condenado todas las del cole solo miraban en una dirección y era hacia el, a mi ya se me salía gritarle IKUTO VEN A MI, pero no lo hice, si una amiga me dijo que esta para latiguearlo toda la noche en fi eso es todo

Hasta la otra XD


	5. Finish

**Capitulo 5**

Todo iba perfectamente bien con mi pequeña hentai, en verdad aun no podía creer que Amu era toda mía, parecía un sueño y ahora si podíamos estar juntos ya la edad pasó a segundo plano ya que todos se han dado cuenta de que yo sería incapaz de tocarle un pelo a mi niña sin su consentimiento

Me encontraba caminando hacia su casa cuando suena mi celular (ya saben que tono XD) miro la pantalla y es un mensaje de mi niña diciéndome que vaya al planetario, es algo raro pero igual yo por Amu iría hasta el fin del mundo

Llegue al planetario y todo estaba oscuro- **esto no me gusta Ikuto-nya- **dijo Yoru saliendo de su escondite en mi camiseta- **tranquilo Yoru solo déjame ver a Amu- Ikuto no siento la presencia de sus charas-nya – jum bueno quizás las dejo en su casa donde tu también debiste haberte quedado- **le dije agarrándolo de la oreja- **aaaaa suéltame Ikuto-nya- AMU ESTAS AHÍ, SI QUIERES JUGAR ALGO HENTAI SAL POR FAVOOOR-** camine por el oscuro pasillo cuando sentí que alguien se paró a mi espalda tapándome los ojos-**Amu que crees que haces?- **dije girándome cuando sentí que alguien me beso, y las luces se encendieron- **hola Ikuto-koi – ALICE porque estas así?- **dije mirándola ya que esta solo llevaba puesto ropa interior, ella se acerco a mí, tratando de volverme a besar pero yo la esquive enseguida- **tu porque tenias el teléfono de Amu- Ikuto porque no me quieres?- respóndeme que le hiciste a Amu- AMU AMU AMU ESTOY HARTA DE ESA MOCOSA DEL DEMONIO QUE SOLO POR QUE TE CALIENTA EL PANTALON ES TAN IMPORTANTE PARA TI- NO TE ATREVAS A HABLAR ASI DE AMU-** dije empujándola, por el calor del momento no me di cuenta de mis actos pero al recobrar la compostura me acerque a ella-** lo siento Alice, pero entiéndeme yo no te amo- Ikuto tú te quedaras con migo- lo siento Alice – ya sea por las buenas o por las malas- **vi como de atrás de Alice salía Mina con una x en su frente- **CHARA NARI BAD DREAM- **vi como Alice se transformo, busque a Yoru con la mirada pero este se encontraba tirado en una esquina, en qué momento se había separado de mi, vi como Alice se acerco a mí con lagrimas- **lo siento Ikuto pero si no eres mío no serás de nadie – mierda- **todo se volvió oscuro

**Suu has visto mi celular- **dije mientras ponía mi cuarto patas arriba- **n Amu-chan no lo abras dejado botado ayer que saliste?- tsk- **dije rascándome la cabeza- **no lo sé quizás se me cayó en ese taxi- **dije tirándome a la cama- **tendré que avisarle a Ikuto- **gire mi rostro y vi que eran las 4 de la tarde- **que raro que no haya aparecido por aquí- **dije mirando la ventana, vi como a lo lejos se acercaba un pequeño bultito- **Yoru?- **me apresure a abrir la ventana y vi como Yoru ni bien entro cayo inconsciente sobre mi escritorio, tome al pequeño gatito entre mis manos y vi que este se encontraba mal herido, mis charas se acercaron rápidamente para ver lo que le sucedía al recién llegado- **YORUUUUUUUUUUUU- **grito Miki abrazando al pequeño chara- **RAN SUU TRAIGAN AGUA Y TU MIKKI NO LO APRETES TANTO- **después de curar las heridas Yoru se quedo dormido- **que le habrá pasado - **al ponerme a pensar me di cuenta de que era muy extraño de que Ikuto no estuviera con él o quizás algo le había pasado, un mal presentimiento paso por mi cabeza, era muy extraño de que Ikuto dejara a Yoru, no decidí precipitarme así que espere que Yoru despertara

**A-Amu-nya- Yoru estas bien?- IKUTOOOOOOO- **dijo Yoru saliendo volando tontamente cayendo nuevamente a la cama- **Yoru tranquilo estas aun muy débil-desu- Yoru que paso- Amu debes salvar a Ikuto-nya- a Ikuto?- si Alice tiene un carácter x y ataco a Ikuto- QUEEEEEE DONDE ESTA- **dije parándome violentamente- **EN EL PLANETARIO Ikuto recibió un mensaje tuyo citándolo ahí-nya- eso explica lo de mi celular- **dije sentándome en la cama, esa loca tenia a Ikuto y este al no tener a Yoru estaba completamente indefenso que iba a hacer- **MIKI SUU CUIDEN A YORU RAN VEN CONMIGO**

Llegue al planetario y Ran se interpuso en mi camino- **hay que tener cuidado Amu-chan hay una presencia x muy poderosa- no te preocupes Ran salvaremos Ikuto- **entre al planetario y todo se encontraba oscuro, seguí caminando y vi una puerta abierta entre y me quede plasmada al ver que había dentro, Ikuto estaba semidesnudo y Alice estaba encima del de la misma manera- **IKUTO- **dije acercándome pero Ikuto se paro interponiéndose entre Alice y yo- **no toques a Alice- **me quede fría al escuchar eso de Ikuto, lo mire fijamente y vi que su mirada estaba ida, era parecida a la que tenía cuando se transformaba en dead rebel – **are are tranquilo mi amor- **dijo Alice pasando su mano por el abdomen de Ikuto – **IKUTO DESPIERTA NO TE DEJES ENGAÑAR POR ESA PE..MUJER- Amu, Amu, Amu no entiendes que Ikuto solo tiene ojos para mí – **dijo dándole un beso en los labios a Ikuto- **IKUTO DESPIERTA- yo amo a Alice- MENTIRA POR FAVOR DESPIERTA YO TE AMO IKUTO Y SE QUE ME AMAS A MI- **dije estallando en llanto, vi como Ikuto se agarraba la cabeza y el color regresaba a sus ojos- **AMU- **dijo corriendo y abrazándome** – Ikuto que bueno que regresaste- **dije abrazándolo aun mas fuerte- **insolente COMO TE ATREVES A ABRAZAR A MI IKUTO, CHARA NARI BAD DREAM- **vi como Alice se transformo quedando vestida con un pantalón negro de cuero, un corset rojo, un violín y su cabello recogido en una coleta con una gran x blanca a un lado- **ven a mi lado Ikuto- ** Alice comenzó a tocar su violín, vi como Ikuto cayó al suelo agarrando su cabeza – **IKUTO- JAJAJAJAJA TE LO DIJE SI IKUTO NO ES MIO NO ES DE NADIE JAJAJAJAJAJA-** me agache a la altura de Ikuto y este estaba pálido y sudoroso, esa canción lo estaba enfermando- **Amu-chan- **dijo Ran apareciendo al lado mío- **hagámoslo Ran.. AMULET HEART- **me transforme con Ran y trate de mover a Ikuto el cual se retorcía del dolor a un lugar seguro- **ALICE NO TE HAGAS ESTO, NO TE PONGAS UNA X – TU CALLATE QUE POR TU CULPA NO TENGO A IKUTO-**dijo lanzándose hacia mí, los golpes iban y venían en verdad Alice era muy fuerte y el odio la hacía ser mas – **ALICE RECAPACITA NO TODO SE ACABO- CALLA NO TE QUIERO ESCUCHAR- **dijo estampándome contra una pared- **tú no sabes lo que yo hice para estar cerca de Ikuto y no puedo soportar que una niñata como tú lo tenga tan fácilmente- ALICE PARA TODOS EL AMOR ES DIFICIL- MENTIRA TU TUVISTE A IKUTO A TUS PIES- **dijo agarrándome del cuello- **no es así yo también luche por Ikuto y por eso entiendo tus sentimientos- TU ENTENDERME NO ME HAGAS REIR-** dijo bajando la mirada-** si lo sé tú piensas que nadie se interesa por ti pero no es cierto – no sabes que dices- si lo sé tú piensas que nadie se interesa por ti y que eres una carga- no, no tu no lo entiendes- **Alice me soltó y retrocedió con sus manos en la cabeza- **si lo entiendo, y yo se que a alguien le importas- TU NO SABES NADA, YO NO LE IMPORTABA A NADIE, NADIE ME QUIERE SOLO SOY UN OBJETO DE ADMIRACION solo Ikuto no me miro así**

**Flash back**

A miren esa es la hija de la familia Ayusawa, si es una muy respetada familia, tenemos que ser sus amigos para que nos deban favores su familia, si tienes razón aunque no me caiga bien hay que fingir, si, si dicen que ni sus padres la quieren, pobre niña

**Fin del flash back**

**No quiero su lastima, yo a nadie le importo- **me acerque a ella y me arrodille al frente de ella- **es mentira hay gente a la que le importas, por ejemplo si no hubieras besado a Ikuto en verdad me encantaría haber sido tu amiga- en serio?- si eres muy bonita Alice, Ikuto no es el único hombre sobre la Tierra y te aseguro que algún día encontraras algún hombre que te cuide como el mayor tesoro en su vida- tienes razón no vale la pena vivir los sueños por un hombre, los viviré por mi misma- CORAZON NEGATIVO LOCALIZADO OPEN HEARTH- ** hubo una fuerte luz y al disiparse a parecieron Alice y Mina de pie- **Alice-chan me alegro que estés bien- **dijo Mina abrazando a su dueña –** también me alegro por ti Mina ven es hora de irnos- **Alice se detuvo al frente mío- **acepto Hinamori esta vez tu ganaste – no Alice deberías alegrarte por ti ya que encontraste que tus sueños son para ti.. amigas?- **dije extendiéndole mi mano gentilmente, ella solo la miro- **en serio creíste que iba a ser amiga de una pueblerina como tu JUAJAJAJAJAJA vámonos Mina no te juntes con esta chusma- si Alice- **vi como se alejaban del lugar, en verdad eran gente extraña, pero me alegro que todo haya terminado en especial por Ikuto- **Amu- Ikuto-** lo vi como se acercaba arrimándose a las paredes-**Amu estas bien- baka aun estas débil- Amu- **dijo abrazándome-** gracias por salvarme – **me alegre mucho de que Ikuto estaba bien me separe de él y mi cara se puso como un tomate, me había olvidado de que Ikuto estaba prácticamente desnudo- **HENTAI PONTE ALGO ENCIMA- ush Amu no seas tan fría-**dijo abrazándome por la espalda- **sufrí de acoso sexual- **ahí recién me acorde de cómo encontré a Ikuto y a Alice cuando llegue- **esa maldita Alice- **dije casi en un susurro- **TU FUISTE EL IDIOTA POR DEJARTE HACER ESO- que pero si yo estaba siendo controlado, no sabía lo que hacia – eres un neko hentai que apuesto que aprovechaste la situación para estar con ell…- **no termine de refunfuñar ya que Ikuto me tomo del mentón y me planto un beso, puso su peso sobre mi acorralándome contra la pared, yo solo me limite a enredar mis brazos en su cuello, a sentir las miles de sensaciones y sonrojarme a más no poder- **dime mi niña acaso estabas celosa?- **dijo Ikuto mirándome fijamente- **no sé de que hablas- **Ikuto me volvió a robar un beso- **recuerda esto Amu yo te amo y aunque eres celosa siempre estaré a tu lado – **dijo mirándome fijamente- **Ikuto- tu ya me protegiste una vez así que ahora me toca a mi, te gustaría ser protegida por este neko hentai?- **dijo alzando una ceja- **te amo Ikuto- **dije parándome de puntitas y alcanzando sus labios, ese neko en verdad me volvía loca

**Ushh parece que el amor no es para mi- **dijo Alice recostada en el asiento del avión, cuando sintió que alguien la empapo con agua- **que cara..-**Alice se quedo estática al ver al chico que estaba sentado a su lado-** lo siento señorita, me apena haber mojado a una dama tan linda como usted, permítame ayudarla-**dijo sacando un pañuelo y secando mi rostro-**en verdad que eres muy bonita-** dijo sonriéndome- **q-q-que –c re-es –qu-e –ha-ces- **dije roja a mas no poder- **que torpeza la mia mi nombre es Usui Takumi- **dijo tomando mi mano y propinándole un beso-** Ayusawa Alice y a donde te diriges?- hum creo que como estamos en el mismo avión al mismo lugar que tu-** dijo sonriendo seductoramente- **jeje si- pero sabes que- **lo vi acercarse a mi oído-** me alegro haberme sentado junto a ti- **este será un laaargo viaje

;-)

;-)

;-)

Fin del capitulo 4

Hola minna! Este seria como el final de mi historia pero alguien me comento que quería un lemmon sobre esta pareja, no se si hacerlo asi que comenten si mas de 5 personas comentan que lo quieren lo hago asi que

A comentaaaaar se ha dicho


End file.
